Blood
by bruxi
Summary: Porque ella también tenía un lado humano, a pesar de toda la sangre que corría por sus dedos.


**¡YAHOI! Dos historias en el mismo día ¡estoy que me salgo! ¡Además con mi primera incursión en el fandom de _Mirai Nikki_! Después de terminar de verlo/leerlo hace unos días, me dije "¡Dios! ¡Tengo que escribir algo!" Y a raíz de una mala situación que pasé hace poco PUM inspiración al instante. ¡Espero que os guste!**

**Disclaimer: **_Mirai Nikki_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Sakae Esuno.

**Blood**

Se miró las manos. La sangre corriendo por sus palmas, escurriéndose entre sus dedos. El hacha todavía colgaba de su mano, pequeña, blanca, delicada. Sus desenfocados ojos pasaron a posarse en la pintoresca escena que tenía ante ella: los cuerpos de sus padres. Sus ojos abiertos, mirando a la nada, su boca en una mueca de terror, sus manos crispadas, en tensión—. Papi, mami… Solo quería que me entendierais, que sintierais lo mismo que yo… —El tono de voz calmado que usó hasta a ella la sorprendió.

Con un suspiro, se arrodilló delante de la jaula, todavía sin soltar el hacha. La sangre impregnaba los barrotes y el tatami, hasta las bonitas ropas de la chica estaban llenas de ese líquido carmesí—. Y yo que iba a enseñaros quién es el chico que me gusta… Es muy guapo ¿sabéis? Se llama Amano Yukiteru. Normalmente le llamo Amano-kun, porque Yuno es una niña educada y mamá hizo que aprendiera bien ¿verdad, mamá? Pero interiormente, le llamo Yuki. Es muy serio y siempre está solo pero… Yuno quiere acercarse y hablarle ¿qué crees que debería decirle, papá? ¿Qué se le dice al chico que te gusta la primera vez que hablas con él?—Lo cierto es que la situación daba miedo a cualquiera que se le diese por asomarse por allí: una niña de no más de trece años, llena de sangre, con un hacha en la mano y dos cadáveres encerrados en una jaula.

Pero para Gasai Yuno, aquella escena pasó a convertirse en lo más normal del mundo. Llegaba a casa y lo primero que hacía era ir junto a los cuerpos muertos de sus progenitores y les contaba cómo le había ido el día, hablaba con ellos, les pedía consejo…

Luego, cuando empezó el primer_ survival game_, se sorprendió al ver que Yukiteru también tenía un diario del futuro, y que además era el primero. Ella era la segunda. Y matar se convirtió en su razón de vivir: matar para proteger a Yuki, matar para alejar a las personas malas de Yuki, matar para que ninguna chica se fijase en Yuki. Se volvió toda una asesina profesional.

Y Yukiteru se convirtió en su soporte emocional. Él era el único capaz de detenerla, de hacerla volver en sí, de hacerla volver a ser aquella dulce niña que alguna vez había sido—. ¿Por qué matas, Yuno?—La pregunta fue hecha sin malicia alguna o mala intención. Yukiteru amaba a Yuno, le había costado un tiempo admitirlo, pero era la verdad. Por muy loca que estuviese, Yuno siempre se preocupaba por él, era amable, dulce, alegre, y también sabía llorar. Tenía sentimientos, no era una asesina sin compasión.

Yuno se acercó a él y sonrió como solo ella sabía hacerlo—. Para proteger a Yuki. —No necesitaba más. La abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

—Te amo, Yuno. —Yuno se sonrojó y sonrió ampliamente.

—Yu-kki… —Mientras Yukiteru siguiese a su lado, Yuno conservaría su lado humano.

**Fin Blood**

**¡Quiero, amo y adoro a Yuno! Es uno de los personajes más complejos y logrados que he visto hasta ahora de todo lo que he leído (y mira que no ha sido poco...). Simplemente me encanta. Está loquísima, pero me encanta xD. **

**¡Espero que os haya gustado! Y ya sabéis, un review equivale a una sonrisa xD.**

**¡Nos leemos!**

**¡Ja ne! **

**bruxi.**

**P.D.: A favor de la Campaña "****_Con Voz y Voto_**" (del foro ¡Siéntate!). Porque agregar una historia a una interminable lista de favoritos sin comentar, es igual o menos caballeroso que manosear descaradamente los senos de la Ficker y huir luego como un cobarde de la Escena del Crimen.

**¡No Calles! Si no lo haces por la Ficker, hazlo por egoísmo. Piensa cuánto valdría un comentario para ti, si fueras el escritor, y el mar de incertidumbre que produce una historia perdida en medio de un océano de favoritos sin comentar.**

**Ahí queda eso, me olvidé de ponerlo en mis demás historias, pero lo pondré en mi perfil xD. Eso, gente, que dejar review no cuesta na ¿tal vez un minuto de vuestro tiempo? Y pensad en lo felices que ponéis a los autores ¡hacednos saber que nuestras historias valen la pena para que sigamos escribiendo!**


End file.
